Do it The Kanker Way
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: The Kanker Sisters try and even up with Nazz.


**Do it The Kanker Way**

Nazz is the most popular girl In the Cul-De-Sac and everybody including the Edds love her. She just seemed to get on and click with everybody. This made the Kanker Sisters jealous of her.

The Kanker sisters were in their trailer. Lee looked out of the window and she could see the Cul-De-Sac from the bottom of the hill.

"What has Nazz got that we don't?!" Lee exclaimed to her sisters. Who were sitting on the couch.

"I'm sick of her being so perfect and beautiful" Marie grumbled.

"She's taking our Edds off us" May added on.

"We need to teach her a lesson!" Lee snarled.

"I'm just as stunning as her…. why don't they like me!?" May questioned.

"We have just as good bodies and are just as good looking as her" Marie agreed.

Then Lee had an idea.

"Why don't we make Nazz fat?" Lee asked in an evil voice.

May and Marie's eyes lit up and they agreed.

"But how are we going to do that? Marie asked.

"This is the plan" Lee told her sisters and she then called them together in a huddle.

Later that day Nazz found a leaflet through her letterbox. The leaflet was for a fashion show at the Trailer Park where the Kanker Sisters lived. Nazz's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, a fashion show!" she said to herself and set off to the Trailer Park.

Soon Nazz made her way to the Trailer Park and looked at the leaflet. She went to the right trailer, which was the Kanker Sisters home. Nazz then knocked on the door. The door then opened. Inside was pitch black but Nazz went inside anyways.

Soon the door shut and the next thing Nazz knew it was pitch black. Soon Nazz felt somebody grab her and somebody cover her mouth with a hand.

Next thing Nazz knew she was sitting on a chair with her arms and hands tied behind the chair and her legs tied to the legs and spread open a bit in the Kankers Kitchen.

The lights were then switched on.

"What's going on!?" Nazz exclaimed.

The Kanker Sisters then stood around Nazz.

"Think you can steal our Edds from us!?" Lee hissed.

"We are going to teach you a lesson!" Marie barked.

"Do you like doughnuts?" May then asked Nazz.

May was holding a huge sack of doughnuts next to her.

"You're going to teach me a lesson by giving me doughnuts!?" Nazz questioned.

"Sounds good to me! I love doughnuts" Nazz added on in a cheerful voice.

May then opened the sack and pulled out a chocolate filled doughnut and fed it to Nazz. Who then chomped it happily.

"Plenty more where that came from" May giggled putting another doughnut to Nazz's mouth and feeding her it. Then one by one, May kept feeding Nazz doughnuts. After six doughnuts Nazz started to gain weight.

"Chocolate Doughnuts! My favorite!" Nazz exclaimed with her mouth full as she chomped through a doughnut.

Soon Nazz had eaten all the doughnuts in the sack and became fat. Her now huge belly spilled over her jeans that had opened and pushed her top upwards. Her arms and legs had become bigger and even her breasts had become a bit bigger.

"Urgh!" groaned Nazz

"I'm so stuffed"

"Oh, we have another surprise for you" Marie taunted.

Lee then went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk and a big tub of full-fat vanilla yoghurt. She then went into the freezer and got a tub of chocolate ice cream. Lee then got the blender, opened it and poured in the milk and yogurt along with the ice cream and blended it for a minute.

She then turned off the blender, took off the blade and passed the container to Marie.

"Open wide" Marie then taunted.

Then Marie shoved the container of liquid onto Nazz's lips and poured it in her mouth and down her throat. Nazz gulped down the liquid that was forced down her neck.

Once Nazz had finished that, she let out a huge belch and the buttons on her jeans then popped open which made her huge belly spill out more.

Nazz was now obese.

May then untied the ropes from the chair and Nazz stood up.

"YOU MADE ME FAT!" Nazz exclaimed.

The Kanker sisters laughed loudly.

"Yeah this is going to teach you for being so popular, fatty!" May taunted.

"Big fat Nazz!" Marie giggled.

Lee then went to the front door and let Nazz out.

Nazz then waddled home back to the Cul-de-Sac with her huge belly hanging out jiggling and swaying side to side.

 **The End.**


End file.
